


Unchained Melody

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Always Did Always Will, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Creampie, Filthy filthy pumpkin fucking, Fluff and Smut, Happy Halloween I guess?, M/M, R76 Halloween, Rimming, Sort Of, Unconventional Use of Pumpkin Pulp as Lube, fight me, they loved each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Two soldiers spend the holiday together, remembering fond memories and maybe, just maybe, try to relive them once more.





	Unchained Melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laissemoidanser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/gifts).

> So the amazingly talented @leonorel7 drew a beautiful piece of the soldiers with a prompt of the pottery scene from the 1990's classic move Ghost. I promised I'd have to write something for it, so here we are. 
> 
> I take no responsibility for when follows, but please, don't use pumpkin pulp as lube lol 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read and don't forget to have a look at the beautiful art!
> 
> https://twitter.com/leonorel7/status/1186285727404957697?s=19

The music played low inside Gabriel's workshop, the door slightly ajar as the warm, soft light striped the hallway of their quarters. After the Halloween party, the two of them had walked back to their apartment and promptly fallen asleep on the couch while cooling down with an old classic on the tv. 

When Jack came to, he'd been alone, a homemade afghan carefully draped over him. The light from Gabe's workroom had been a dead giveaway to where his husband of two decades had gone off to. Following the soft music, Jack padded softly over to peek inside the room. 

Gabriel was working away on yet another pumpkin, the muscles in his back moving sinfully with every scrape and pull of Gabriel's arms. The older man sat barechested on his little bench, the one he used when his back was hurting or when he needed the extra leverage and strength. 

Softly opening the door, Jack walked inside the warm room and sat down behind his husband, hands sliding over Gabriel's massive thighs as he leaned forward to kiss his neck. Gabriel must have been deep in thoughts as his body momentarily stiffened before bowing and going slack inside the circle of Jack's arms. 

"Scared me," Gabe mumbles, closing his eyes as he leans back to nudge under Jack's chin. 

"What are you doing?" He asks, tightening his hold on his husband, smiling softly as Gabe's mustache tickles his sensitive neck. 

"Couldn't sleep." 

"Mmmh..." Jack confirms non verbally. "Can I help?"

"Will you butcher it?" Gabriel whispers, hands resting at the pumpkin's rim. 

"Most likely," Jack huffs softly, the rumble vibrating through his chest, making Gabriel smile beneath him. 

"It's messy work." He continues, spreading his legs further to give Jack more space to move closer. 

"I'm alright with that," Jack smiles as he watches his husband lean forward to continue gutting his pumpkin. 

Gabriel's broad shoulders move enticingly back and forth, the muscles dancing over the wide expanse as the squelching sounds from the pumpkin fills the room once more. Jack's spellbound as he watches his husband work, the muscles under his hands moving.

The tanned skin in front of him is beautifully marred. Years and years of battle etched into it, accidents, combat wounds, even scars made by Jack himself. It was a beautiful map of Gabriel's life, one Jack cherished each and every day, grateful for getting the chance to love the man in front of him.

Moving his hands up, Jack caresses Gabe's forearms, rubbing softly up and down, closer and closer to his wrists until finally, the slick mess of the pumpkin lubes the slide. Caressing Gabriel was an art Jack loved exploring, one he fancied himself quite an expert in. 

Gabe's responses probably were a good carrot for him, but from the very first time Gabe had allowed him to touch him intimately, Jack had made it his goal in life to always make Gabriel feel as good as he did that first time. 

"Jackie..." Gabriel moans, leaning his head back on Jack's shoulder, exposing the long, vulnerable expanse of his neck. 

"Mmmh?" Jack hums as he places soft butterfly kisses along the column. 

Their fingers intertwine inside the pumpkin, his fingerless gloves sliding roughly against Gabriel's bare skin, his long, strong fingers holding onto Jack as he keeps moving, keeps caressing. From his new position, Jack can see his husband's nipples erect, two stiff peaks on his wide chest, mounted on his voluptuous chest. 

Biting his lip, Jack groaned at the sight. His husband would be the death of him one of these days, of that, he was sure. But Jack would gladly lay his life down if it meant he'd get to spend his life with the man of his dreams. 

Pressing Gabriel's thighs close with his own, Jack all but engulfed his husband with his body. teeth scraping along Gabe's sensitive neck rewarded him with a low, moist moan, the sound heading straight to Jack's already erect cock. 

"P-please..." Escapes Gabe's lips, followed by an audibly hard swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing deliciously. 

Jack scoops up a big chunk of pulp with Gabriel's hands, guiding them with his own, their fingers intertwined as they squeezed the slick goo between their fingers. The obscene sounds sent electric jolts through their bodies, sending the butterflies in their stomachs on a rampage. 

No matter how many times they'd been intimate, no matter how many times they'd seen each other, the butterflies in their stomachs never seemed to diminish, never seemed to go away. They were as much in love with each other as they had been thirty years ago. 

Smiling into his husband's shoulder, Jack opened his mouth and bit down a little too hard to be entirely comfortable. Gabriel's response was immediate, his body twitching, strong finger holding onto Jack's as a long, raspy moan forced its way through his mouth. 

Releasing his hold on Gabe's shoulder Jack kissed the crescent marks, licking the pebbles of blood rising from the indents of his teeth now marking his husband's skin. He could hear Gabriel flinch where his head still rested on his shoulder. 

Gabriel was always so responsive, so soft, so sensitive, so eternally his. Jack would worship his body for as long as he walked this earth, would pamper his husband, shower him with the attention he deserved. 

Moving his slippery fingers up Gabriel's arms, Jack was not at all surprised by the full-body shiver it earned him. Undoing his husband's fifteen-hundred belts proved a challenge with slick fingers, but Jack was nothing if not stubborn. Making quick, but sloppy work of the belts, Jack eventually got to his prize. 

Gabe's underwear was slick and warm from his spill, his cock sensitive where it peeked out of his generous foreskin. The softness of it had been Jack's favorite companion while hard at work down there, learning all the secrets to coaxing intoxicating sounds out of Gabriel. 

Circling a finger around the peeking slit, Jack dipped a finger into the warm glove protecting Gabriel's head. The immediate strong hold of his husband's hands around his wrists was indication enough about how overly sensitive his cock still was. 

"Too much?" Jack whispers into Gabe's skin, earning a soft nod in return before he turns his face into Jack's neck, breath hot and moist against his skin. 

Slowly removing his finger, Jack can't help the soft tug on Gabe's foreskin, making the older man jump in his arms. Always so open, always so sensitive. Just for me. He knew he could be a bit too possessive over his husband, but it was what made them utterly them. It was what had made them survive the Omnic Crisis, terrorist attacks and missions gone wrong. 

They were that couple. Meant to be by the powers that be. 

Huffing a laugh, Jack smiled fondly as his long finger wound around Gabriel's still straining cock. The girth of it always had his mouth-watering, the shape perfection in his eyes. Stroking softly, slowly, Jack took pride in the moist puffs he forced from his husband's lips. The soft whine, enough indication that he was ready. 

"Lean forward, my king," Jack's groveling voice, forever ruined by SEP and war, whispered into his husband's short hair. 

Like this, Gabriel was pliant and obedient, too far gone with the pleasures within his own body to oppose Jack's commands, no matter how ridiculous. Standing up and leaning over the pumpkin, Gabriel exposed his generous bottom to his husband. 

Greasy hands stroked the fabric clad globes, mashing them together before dividing them again. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of his husband's pants and underwear, Jack slid them down as far as they would go, exposing the beautiful, flushed globes. 

Lightly furred by dark black hairs, the meat of each muscle was enticingly beautiful, the curve incredible from his point of view. Leaned forward like he was, Gabriel had nowhere to go, his thighs locked between the bench and the restriction of his pants. 

Pushing a hand between Gabriel's thighs, Jack brought his hard cock back to be trapped by his thighs, on full display for Jack and his watering mouth. Dividing each globe with his hands, Jack was unable to hold in the deep groan as his husband's flushed, little pucker met his eyes. 

The muscle twitched at the sound, forcing Jack to close his eyes and take a deep breath before he lost all control. Swallowing loudly, he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the warm rim, breathing in the warm musk of his husband's skin.

A shiver ran through his body as his heart fluttered. Gabriel leaned back, desperate for more, desperate for Jack to make him feel good. Smiling to himself, Jack took hold of Gabriel's cock once more, kissing the tip before licking up the shaft, over his balls, his taint and then spearing his tongue inside his husband's buttery soft hole. 

Gabriel howled as he jerked, surprised by the sudden intrusion, pushing back to get Jack's tongue in further. His cock had bounced back again, now trapped inside the rim of the pumpkin, but either Gabriel didn't notice or he just didn't care. 

Jack suckled and licked until his head spun with need, heart beating fast in his chest as he listened to Gabriel's wet moans, his hands supporting his husband's shaking thighs. Retreating, Jack stood up to unzip his pants, the tied cloths and bolts only allowing him to push his pants and underwear down mid-thigh, but it was all he needed. 

Cock flushed an angry red, Jack looked down at the slick pucker in front of him. They would need some lube, but walking back to the bedroom was out of the question. Sucking on his fingers, making them as drippingly slick as possible, Jack rubbed his spit over Gabriel's buttery soft muscle, the rim giving way with barely any force. 

Pushing a long finger inside before retreating and pushing in two, then three, forcing a long, pleased moan out of both of them. Relaxed and ready, Gabriel opened up as if they had been playing for hours already. 

"J-Jack...please," Gabriel begged so beautifully, big, blown-out brown eyes looking back at him over a marked shoulder.

Jack was helpless to deny his husband. Thinking quickly, Jack snaked an arm around Gabriel's waist and lifted him a little, enough to push his other arm into the slick pulp of the pumpkin, gathering a handful of the gutted mess, stroking Gabe's cock on the way up and successfully managing to hold onto enough slick to lube his own cock. 

Pride blooming inside himself at his quick thinking, Jack lined up and pushed inside before his husband could gather enough thoughts together to understand what just happened. The heat of Gabriel's walls closing around him was incredible, the soft insides clutching onto him with the threat of hard muscles behind them. 

The sensation when he bottomed out inside Gabriel would never get old, not to Jack. It felt like a full blast of an explosion hit his abdomen, the soft cushion of his husband's ass, the scorching heat, the slickness, the deep rumble that coursed through Gabriel's entire body, sending vibrations to escape through Jack's cock deep within him, almost brought him to his knees every time. 

He hungered for Gabriel every second of his day, no moment untouched by the thought of his twinkling brown eyes, warm smile, the way his strong arms would envelop him in a hug and the way Gabriel would call his name from across the room. 

Jack would forever be enslaved to his pumpkin king. 

Almost pulling all the way out, Jack marveled by the sight his cock made in Gabriel's hole. HE was no small man himself, but the way Gabriel fit him, the way they seemed to have been made for each other, never ceased to amaze him. The pumpkin slick made for the perfect slide as Jack rocked into Gabriel for real, the pace slow and hard, just the right movements to drive Gabriel mad. 

Hands splayed over the wide expanse of his husband's back, Jack caresses him as he thrusts, big hands running down Gabriel's flanks before sneaking up under Gabriel's arms to anchor himself on his shoulders. 

The combined weight of them is too much for the poor pumpkin, its walls cracking and collapsing, burying Gabriel's erect cock in a firm, soft and slick embrace as the movements from Jack's thrusting slides him back and forth between the mush. 

Moaning and whining, his husband is on the verge of tears when Jack takes pity on him and changes direction. His cock slides right past Gabriel's prostate with every thrust, forcing desperate, moist gasps from his plump red bitten lips. 

Gabriel's muscles grip on to him in a catch and release movement as he comes, Jack's name brokenly called from wet lips. It's all Jack needs to follow Gabriel over the edge, as with a final few hard thrusts, Jack's abdomen explodes in a sensitive heap of sensations, rendering him boneless as he crumbles over his husbands back for real. 

"A-aah!" Gabriel gasps beneath him, no doubt oversensitive as the added weight intensifies the sensations around his cock. 

Supporting his own weight, Jack kisses his husband's shoulder and back as he slowly uncurls from Gabriel's body. The other man is covered with a sheen of sweat and goosebumps, making the map of his life on his back glitter beautifully, holding Jack's attention prison until it's broken. 

"Don't you ever pull another bumfuck Indiana trick on me again, boy scout!" Gabriel hissed as Jack pulled out, but the heat behind it was lost as Gabriel moaned, feeling his hole gape, unable to close after Jack pulled out. 

A dribble of cum ran out of the gaping hole, strikingly white against Gabriel's flushed taint. Scooping it up with two fingers, Jack pushed it back into the buttery soft, scorching heat, once again. 

Boneless, he lifted Gabriel off of the crushed pumpkin, pulp and come dripping off of his husband's spent cock. Sitting back on the bench, Jack went to unclasp Gabriel's booths, one by one pushing them pff before tackling his own gear. 

Gabriel resting on his shoulder, eyes closed and smiling, is everything to Jack. His heavy body, difficult to maneuver as he lifts them both, stepping over Gabe's pants and underwear to remove them, then shimmying out of his own. 

It's not the simplest task was the massive, boneless body that is his husband in his arms, but Jack manages not to tip them over, and before long, he's carrying Gabe bridal style from the room. Once they reach the bedroom, they curl up together, kissing softly as their legs tangled together. Words of love and praise are exchanged, promises made and then, they know nothing but each other as they fall asleep, Gabriel safe and sound in his arms. 

No chains could ever hold him back, no gates would ever keep him out and no grave had the power to separate them. Even in death and beyond, they would be together. 

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Gabriel's arms sneak around his middle, pulling him back into a solid chest as his husband hooks his chin over Jack's shoulder. 

"More than one," Jack agrees, stroking his fingers through his husband's unruly mop of hair. 

"You know the one I'm talking about, my thrall," Gabriel whispers, in character once more. 

Huffing a laugh, Jack smiles at how Gabriel had known which memory, in particular, he was reliving. The years had been hard on them, the forced separation for weeks on end even harder, but when they were together, it was as if not a second had passed them by. 

When all of this was over, when Talon had fallen for good, they would have all the time in the world to make new memories, to bask in the glow that was each other. But until then, Jack was grateful for these stolen moments. They had an unspoken agreement to always be there for each other on certain days. Their wedding anniversary, each other's birthdays, new year...

But Jack made it a point to always give Gabriel the Halloween he deserved. He had yet to fail that unspoken promise. 

"I brought a pumpkin, want another shot?" Gabriel teases as he removes himself from Jack, fingers lingering as long as possible. 

"Funny," Jack smirked as he turned to follow his husband through their deserted apartment in Watchpoint Gibraltar. 

"You coming?" Gabriel winked and Jack's brain short-circuited. 

"Wait, are you serious?" His voice sounded rough even to his own ears. But as Gabriel disappeared into their old bedroom laughing as if he knew something Jack didn't, he found his suddenly weak legs following the sound of his husband's voice.

Like an unchained melody, Gabriel called him to him, and like a thrall spellbound, Jack was helpless to refuse the pumpkin king's call. 

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
